1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shield apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved debris shield apparatus wherein the same is arranged to deflect debris relative to pneumatic hoses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pneumatic hoses in various cleaning procedures effects the scattering of various airborne particles. To afford protection to an operator, the instant invention provides for a convenient and readily mounted structure relative to a pneumatic hose structure. Pneumatic nozzles of various types are directed in the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,203 to Kohn.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,380 to Sibbersten sets forth a compressed air blower structure typically utilized in a cleaning type procedure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved debris shield apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.